thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Valarie Rose
Introduction Valarie Rose was a paramedic with SAEMS. Death The night before Valarie's death, Valarie helped capture Cassidy Wilson after Cassidy captured Eddie Concord and imprisoned him in the mine. Valarie had overheard Daniel Bishop state to Officer Taylor that "Cassidy has Eddie." This prompted Valarie to call Cassidy after ignoring her all night and demanding to know where Eddie was. Cassidy sent a photo of Eddie in the mine shaft and Valarie rushed to the location, forgetting to call 911 and calling Bishop directly instead. She was able to hit Eddie's panic button, signaling a 10-13, and bringing LEO's to their location where they rescued Eddie. Valarie, frustrated with herself and blaming herself for Eddie's capture and the entire game to begin with, decided at that moment to betray Cassidy. She told Cassidy she was ready to talk and wanted to meet up with her. Cassidy gave her the location, a fishing hut in Tongva Valley, and expected to meet Valarie there. Little did she know that Officer Wynn had dressed like Valarie and was awaiting her arrival. Cassidy however was not at the spot, and was instead looking over it from a mountain adjacent to it. Captain Parker spotted her while looking for a vantage point and was able to sneak up behind her. Meanwhile, Valarie messaged Bishop in texts, telling him that Cassidy had told her she "wasn't going back to prison," and that she "would rather go down in a hail of bullets," insinuating that Valarie knew exactly how the night would end. Unfortunately, her fears were realized when Jay Parker confronted Cassidy on the mountain, and as backup arrived (Taylor, Bishop, Wynn) Cassidy said she wasn't going back to jail. She charged at Bishop with a knife, stabbing him, as both Wynn and Bishop's tazers missed. Jay was able to shoot Cassidy down, and she rolled down the mountain. Valarie had hopped into an ambulance to assist Medic Wrenn and responded to the 911 call. Val attempted to resuscitate Cassidy, begging her not to die, however she was pronounced at the hospital. Val went on to grieve, feeling responsible for both Cassidy's death and Bishop getting stabbed. Valarie, already grieving the loss of so many people, had been struggling. Her weight had been dropping steadily, and the following night and day, Valarie got little to no sleep after being haunted by Cassidy's laughter. Valarie reached out to Dr. Myles Hamilton, requesting an appointment for therapy. In therapy, she described her guilt, depression and nightmares and requested anti-depressants. Myles, not wanting to start her so quickly on heavy medication, prescribed Diphenhydramine instead to help her sleep. Valarie took the medications, however not having the immediate relief she desired, she took more than she should have, sending her into a medically induced psychosis. She began talking to those of her past, hallucinating that they were with her in person, including Sheriff Hayes, Jacob, her mother and others. MJ Stone, picking up on Valarie's rapid decline in health and mental stability, insisted she ride with him while he was on shift, stating he would do all the work, he just wanted to spend time with her. She relented, joining him, and they were immediately dispatched to save Officer Storm who had been kidnapped and left for dead in the ocean. Valarie worked her, attempting to save her good friend, while the terrifying ordeal with Gunnar Mason occurred over the radio. After dropping Storm off at Pillbox, Stone & Valarie responded to the prison, where Mason had shot Luca Gambino & Joseph Uldrich. Valarie worked on Joseph at Pillbox while Dr. Jason Clegg tended to Luca, struggling to deal with the massive trauma on her own. She eventually relinquished care to the local nurses and doctors who rushed him back into surgery. Valarie walked out of the hospital, leaving her stethoscope covered in smiley face stickers on one of the hospital beds. Outside at lower Pillbox, she ran into Luke Walker, and she expressed her despair at not being cut out for EMS. She dropped to her knees and Luke comforted her, preventing her from taking her badge off. He attempted to comfort her, however Valarie, knowing how close he was to Mason, told him to go check on Stone instead of worrying about her. After Luke left, Valarie returned to the bed she left her stethoscope on, turned her radio off, and left her badge, stethoscope, and radio on the bed. She walked herself to the bridge on Great Ocean Highway, answered one last call from Stone, and jumped to her death as her best friend John Lockwood looked on from Air 1, entirely unaware that it was Valarie who jumped. She was pronounced dead on February 4, 2020. Trivia * Valarie was dating & living with MJ Stone at the time of her death. * She was previously in a relationship with someone named Jacob, who is now deceased. * There was a large, jagged scar to the left side of Valarie's neck. * She was a role of "Queen" in Cassidy Wilson's chess game. * While Valarie was on the phone with Cassidy telling her she wanted out of the game, she was hit by a car. Cassidy found her, took her phone, and refused to call 911 until Valarie agreed to play Queen in her game. Valarie finally agreed and was airlifted to St. Fiacre hospital, resulting in the removal of her ruptured spleen caused by the incident. * Valarie's mother was an officer killed in the line of duty, inspiring Valarie to grow up and become a medic. Category:Characters Category:EMS Category:Deceased Characters